


Why did you get me a gold ring of all things?

by Fangirl_016



Category: Fight For My Way, Korean Drama, 쌈 마이웨이 | Fight For My Way
Genre: Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_016/pseuds/Fangirl_016
Summary: An extension of the scene. What happens after Dongman gives the gold ring to Choi Ae-Ra?
Relationships: Ko Dongman/Choi Ae-ra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Why did you get me a gold ring of all things?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meiyamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/gifts).



"Why did you get me a gold ring of all things?" asked Choi Ae-ra. 

Dongman chuckled turning away from her. He was looking at the city below the railings. 

"You scared me," she added while trying to put on the ring. 

They stood in silence. To Ae-ra, this moment was magical. Her heart was already fluttering. 

She finally put on the ring in the ring finger of her right hand and shoved the ring box in her pocket. It was late and she had an interview tomorrow. It could be her big break. She was musing on this when she noticed Dongman standing facing her. He took her right hand in his and admired it. 

"Looks nice on you," he said with a smile. 

Ae-ra looked into his eyes. Dongman held her glance and slowly let her hand go.

She felt a surge of energy suddenly. She needed to clarify something. She has secretly loved Dongman all her life. She has borne his relationship with Hye-ran stoically, always standing by him, letting him go if he wanted to, nurturing him when life treated him badly. But things have been changing recently. All her life Dongman has told her that she was ugly. She always hit him when he said so. For the first time today, he said that she looked pretty even when she cried. He seemed genuinely confused at that time. He later said that he wanted to kiss her. Was this something else? She had to know. 

"We should be heading back. You have your interview tomorrow," said Dongman.

"We will," said Ae-ra, "after you tell me why you had to sneak behind Sulhee and Jooman to give me this ring."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Dongman said with a laugh. 

Ae-ra did not find it funny at all. 

"No, it isn't," she said.

"Ah, well. See. We have been friends for so long. Jooman joined later but well we have been so close for so long. I just wanted to give you gifts from my first fight-money."

It was slowly dawning on Dongman that giving a gold ring to a girl equals proposing. Ahh. Why had he not thought about it before? 

"But why didn't you give it to me in front of everyone?"

Dongman was flustered now. 

"I..I just wanted to give you something expensive, something special and when I went to the jewellers, the gold ring was the cheapest. The earrings were more expensive. So..believe me I did not have any other reason to give you the gold ring."

"So you hid it because this is more expensive than their gifts?"

"Yes." 

Dongman exhaled deeply. Thank God she understood. But his heart was beating very fast. Did she think that he was proposing to her? Oh my God. He had not even thought about it. 

He peeked at Ae-ra's face. There was a slight hint of a smile there. 

"Ya. It is really tough to buy gifts for others. Especially you. You don't like soft toys or even flowers. Believe me, I did not want to...Oh, darn it. It is just a gift, a ring from a friend. That's it. Sell it. Save it. I realize now that you cannot wear it. So, I am sorry," said Dongman and looked around sheepishly. 

"It's ok. Thank you. Hmm, Let's go back. I have to wake up early tomorrow," said Ae-ra with a smile.


End file.
